Worst Nightmare
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: Elena wakes up as a vampire after she had died with vampire blood in her system. It takes place after 3x22 and a little bit into season 4. Thats the chapters sorted in the right place now. Enjoy!
1. I Can't Take This Anymore

_**I Can't Take This Anymore**_

Alaric was in the Salvatore grave. He finished speaking to Esther and Elena, but Esther had made him drink his ring liquid, Elena's blood and some dark magic. Esther had made a stake with some of Ric's ring and it had made some pattern on it. Esther staked Ric in the heart with the powerful weapon and Elena had broke down in tears. She couldn't lose anyone else. She's lost her parents, Jenna, some of her friends and now...Ric. She gave Esther a death glare, "**Why? You're a cold hearted bitch, Esther! WHY DID YOU DO IT?**" she yelled with so much venom with sadness, hurt, frustration, weakness and lonesome.

Esther didn't even flinch at Elena's outburst and she replied calmly, "**I did it because all of the vampires must die. They are all an abomination to nature and human species.**"

Elena narrowed her eyes at her, "**But . . . that means that Caroline, Tyler, Stefan . . . and . . . and Damon would all die. I'm not gonna let you do that. Even if I have to kill you myself.**"

"**You would risk your own life for these monsters?**" Esther questioned with disbelief and shock, "**You would be a traitor and not protect your kind?**"

"**Oh! I will protect them from you, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus. I will protect Elijah from you and your other children because he's done nothing wrong.**" explained Elena and Esther had nothing to say.

A few minutes later, Alaric had woke up and staked Esther in the back until she crumbled down to the ground. He looked at Elena in confusion, "**Elena? What are you doing here? Where are we?**"

"**Ric . . . you're in transition. Esther had put a spell on you and wanted to make you the most powerful vampire/vampire-slayer to kill all of the vampires, including Caroline, Tyler, Stefan . . . and . . . Damon.**" Elena explained and Alaric had a shocked expression on his face.

"**W-what? No! I am not gonna kill them and I don't even remember how I got here anyway. My dark side must of brought me here. No, I am not gonna feed. I'm just gonna die.**" He saw Elena with tears running down her face and he walked over and hugged her, not too tight, but enough to hold on to.

Jeremy walked in and watched Elena and Ric hugging each other, "**Hey, what's going on?**" asked Jeremy and both Elena and Ric broke apart and sat down and started explaining to Jeremy that Ric is not gonna feed, "**What? But you have too, Ric. I am not gonna lose anybody else. Elena and I have lost too many people and we are not losing you either.**"

"**Jer, you and Elena are the closest people I have to family. Ever since Jenna past away . . . It was my duty to look after you both and I'm grateful and happy that I have. I did it for your parents, Jenna **_**and**_** you. You're like my own children and I will never ever forget that, but I'm not gonna complete the transition because I'll know and so would you that my ultra-ego will destroy all of you if I do feed and become a vampire and I can't risk that.**" Ric replied and saw Jeremy's eyes water with unshed tears. He walked over and hugged Jer. Jeremy let go and looked at Ric again and walked out to the others. Matt, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Meredith.

Ric and Elena both exchange a glance and walked out and saw everyone there, supporting Ric like a true family would do. Ric looked at each one of them individually and memories come flashing in his mind. He stayed on Damon the longest. How could he not? Damon was his best friend, drinking buddy and they were both badass when they fight together against other supernatural beings. He nodded at all of them with a small smile and went back into the Salvatore monument and closed the doors behind him.

Damon went and opened the doors holding a bottle of bourbon in his hand and went to sit next to Ric. Ric was the first to break the silence, "**Is this the part where you give me a dream with fields and rainbows?**"

"**Sorry Ric. It doesn't work like that.**" replied Damon with sadness.

"**I'm sorry for being mean to you.**" Ric sighed.

"**I'm sorry that I killed you . . . twice.**" smiled Damon.

Ric started to shed tears down his face and Damon gave him some bourbon which would kill him a little. Ric took a sip and gave the bourbon back to Damon. He could feel himself slip away from the world and let the darkness take over. Damon watched and was really devastated that his best friend and drinking buddy was dead now. It's like his world is falling apart. He got up and walked out of the crypt and saw Bonnie walking towards the crypt. He looked confused and called for her, "**Bonnie?**" Bonnie ignored him and he turned her around so that she was facing him. Bonnie lift up a hand and did a spell which made Damon fall to the ground, screaming in pain, "**Bonnie, what are you doing?**" Once again she ignored him and entered the crypt with the powerful stake. She cut her hand and knelt in front of Ric and placed her hand on Ric's mouth. Ric drunk her blood and attacted her neck and made her unconcious. Ric was now a powerful vampire/vampire hunter. He grabbed the stake and headed towards the school to keep out from the sun which would rise up in a couple of hours.

Damon got up and ran towards the crypt. He swore when he found that Ric disappeared and found Bonnie unconscious. He grabbed her and ran towards the Gilbert house. He rang the door bell and Stefan answered, "**What's going on?**"

Damon sighed and tilted his head towards Bonnie, "**We have a problem.**" The three of them were in the kitchen.

Jeremy came down the stairs and stopped when the door bell went. He went and answered it then grew angry when Klaus was standing there, "**What the hell do you want?**"

Klaus smiled, "**That's a bit rude considering I did nothing to you.**"

Jeremy shook his head, "**You tried to kill me.**"

When Klaus was about to reply, Stefan interrupted, "**What are you doing here Klaus?**"

"**Young Jeremy here was being rude to me and I was waiting for him to invite me inside.**" replied Klaus.

Stefan kept his eyes on Klaus but spoke to Jeremy, "**Jeremy, why don't you go to your room?**"

Damon came into the scene and turned to Jeremy, "**Now.**" he said sincerely.

Jeremy sighed and looked back at Klaus then went back upstairs. The Salvatore brothers were facing Klaus and Klaus scoffed, "**Funny. He lost a father figure and been replaced by the likes of the two of you.**"

"**Well someone needs to look out for him. What do you want?**" replied Stefan as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"**Ah, I was just packing up because I'm leaving. I just need to collect a few things. Flash light, spare tire, doppleganger.**" Klaus smiled and his eyes were on Damon when he said the last word.

Damon grabbed Stefan by his jacket and the door and smirked, "**Can't help you there.**" Then he slammed the door in Klaus's face.


	2. The Deal

_**The Deal**_

Stefan and Damon both exchange a glance then separated. Stefan was standing at the bottom of the stairs and shouted on Elena, "**Elena!**" When he got no response from her, he ran up and went into Jenna's room and found only Jeremy kneeling on the floor with a paint brush and a paint can. Jeremy looked up, "**Where's Elena?**" asked Stefan.

Jeremy shook his shoulders, "**I don't know, she was here a few minutes ago.**" Stefan went back out and went downstairs and saw Damon with confusion on his face.

"**Where is she?**" asked Damon and Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"**I don't know.**"

Damon saw Jeremy behind Stefan and replied, "**If she isn't here, then where did she go?**"

At that point, Bonnie walked in, "**What's going on?**"

Stefan turned to her, "**Elena's gone. We don't know where she is.**"

Damon looked out of the window and saw Klaus holding something in his hand. He then saw him raising his hand and chucked the newspaper, "**Everybody duck!**" All four of them ducked to the ground as the newspaper broke the glass window. Stefan grabbed Bonnie and Jeremy was by the kitchen. Damon swore again, "**Son of a bitch!**" He turned to the others and gave on order, "**Kitchen, now.**" They all moved into the kitchen. They all heard Klaus shouting.

"**I THINK YOU PROBABLY YOU WANT TO LET ME IN!**" Klaus looked around and walked across the road to one of the neighbour's fences. He turned his head towards the football and smiled. He grabbed the ball and a couple of fence stands and walked back to the Gilbert house.

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy were all in the kitchen. Stefan and Damon looked out of the windows and Stefan turned to everyone else, "**Elena's car is gone.**"

Bonnie looked around and asked, "**Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she's going?**"

They were interrupted when the ball came flying through the front door and hit the table then Damon. Damon turned and Stefan grabbed Bonnie and Jeremy, "**Get down!**"

Damon saw Klaus walking up to the door and he was holding two of the fence stands. Damon ducked out of the way when Klaus flung one at him, "**Missed me!**" Damon grabbed the fence from the wall that was sticking out and he flung it back at Klaus. Klaus ducked and snapped the fence in half and chucked it back at Damon again and Damon ducked, "**You missed me again!**"

Stefan heard his phone ring and he grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. _Ric_ was calling him. Stefan answered, "**Alaric!**" Klaus came back up the stairs with a newspaper on fire and a gasoline tank. Stefan managed to make him stop, "**Put it out.**"

Klaus challenged back, "**Come outside and make me.**"

Stefan smiled a little and stepped outside then he rambled on, "**Elena's not here. Ric has both her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you hand yourself over to him.**"

Klaus sighed and tossed the newspaper and the tank on the ground then faced Stefan again, "**You really expect me to walk into my certain death?**"

"**If you die, then there's a 50/50 chance that we will die too.**"

Damon walked out holding the half of the fence in his hand, "**I'll take those odds.**"

Stefan turned to face his brother, "**And there's also 100% chance that Tyler dies.**"

Damon looked at his little brother, "**I'll take those odds too.**"

Klaus walked back and forth on the porch and thought of something, "**Okay. How about Damon goes in first to distract Alaric and Stefan grabs Elena and Caroline?**"

"**What makes you think that I would be killed instantly?**" smirked Damon.

Klaus looked at him and replied, "**I don't.**"

Stefan had enough of there bantering, "**So that you can save your own skin, right Klaus?**"

At that point, Bonnie entered the conversation, "**I think I can help. My mom had did the desication spell on Mikael. We can do that to Alaric, but we are gonna have to use whole lot of vampire muscle. Including yours.**" She was looking at Klaus when she said the last few words.

They all agreed and Damon took Bonnie to the boarding house to meet up with Abby about how to do the desication spell. Bonnie phoned Jamie to ask Abby if she is willing to help her out. Jamie agreed and he had called Abby. Bonnie was walking back and forth whilst Damon was sitting on the coffee table getting bored, "**She won't come and help us out.**"

"**She will come. Jamie said that he had called her to come here.**" replied Bonnie. The door bell rang and Damon clicked his tongue.

"**I doubt that it's here. It's probably a girl scout.**"

Bonnie opened the door and revealed Abby standing there. Abby looked a bit uncomfortable of standing there in front of her daughter. She cleared her throat, "**Jamie called me saying that you needed my help. That it's important.**"

Bonnie nodded, "**Like what Jamie said. It's important.**" She left the door open and walked over to where Damon was.

Abby entered and shut the door behind her. She stood in front of Bonnie and she was confused of why she hadn't been invited in, "**How could I get in the house if I haven't been invited in?**"

Bonnie replied back to her, "**Only vampires live here. No invitation needed.**"

Damon entered with a glass of blood in his hands and also replied to Abby's question, "**We gave the deed to Elena, but she died and the deed had been broken.**" He handed out the glass to her, "**Blood?**" Abby stared and shot daggers at him. Damon shrugged, "**Fine, more for me.**" He turned and gave a strange look at Bonnie.

Bonnie focused on the plan of why Abby was here, "**We called you because I need you to help me with a spell. I want to learn the desication spell that you used on Mikael.**"

Abby gave her a bizzare look, "**It's too dangerous Bonnie. You won't be able to handle it.**"

Bonnie furrowed her brows together, "**You abondoned me for 16 years. You have no idea of what I can handle.**"

Damon nodded, "**I'm team Bonnie on this one.**"

Abby sighed, "**The spell is connected to the balance of nature. Can you handle that?**"

Bonnie understood what Abby was talking about. She meant that to work with the desication spell on a vampire, you have to stop a human heart. Damon was confused, "**What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch, what does she mean about that?**"

Bonnie kept her eyes on her mother, "**To do the desication spell, I have to stop a human heart.**"


	3. Are You Insane?

_**Are You Insane?**_

_You're kidding me, right?_ Damon thought to himself. That was not the solution there has to be another way, "**You are kidding me, right? You can't just kill an innocent being.**"

Bonnie shot him an accusing glare, "**Says the vampire who kills innocent beings impulsively. You're no better Damon. So shut up.**"

Damon raised his hands in a surrender gesture, "**Okay. Whatever you say Judgy.**"

They both called on Stefan and Klaus about the plan but they also called on Jeremy as well because he wanted to help his sister. They decided of meeting each other at the school and start with the plan there.

Stefan and Klaus both arrived at the school first to wait on Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy to arrive. Klaus broke the silence, "**You know if this does go off and we drop the history teacher into the Atlantic, I'm still taking Elena with me.**"

Stefan looked away, "**I'll come with you.**"

Klaus looked at him curiously, "**Really? What's the catch?**"

Stefan turned to face him, "**There's no catch. I'll turn my back that I have everything here just to make sure Elena is safe.**"

Klaus smiled and looked down, "**And that's what makes you her better option.** **Its a shame its not easy for Elena to see that, I mean personally she's wasting her time with Damon.**"

Stefan smiled, "**You know, all this time in wasting energy you give me my brother that we hated each other. It's actually the opposite in fact.**"

Klaus laughed, "**Has it? Has it really? Well I perhaps Elena should choose the right Salvatore to join us. Since you and Damon are so close.**"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "**Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been gone through hell worse than you.**"

Jeremy was sitting on a bench playing with his ring. He heard Damon and Bonnie talking from behind him, "**I just got this. It connects me with Elena and Caroline through our phones.**" She showed Damon her phone and shows Elena and Caroline, "**They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in the South entrance.**"

Damon was intrigued, "**Hm. A good locator spell. Why the hell would I need you then?**" He walked away from her and walked towards Jeremy who had been watching between the conversation going with him and Bonnie, "**Hand it over.**"

Jeremy knew what Damon meant, "**I'm not gonna give you my ring. Let me do this.**" He said the last part to Bonnie.

Damon sighed, "**By my math, you've already bid it once, possibly twice of wearing that thing and if for some reason Bonnie can't restart you heart then you indeed **_**die**_**, and before you know it we will have another psycho alter-ego case in our hands, which is bad so give me the ring.**"

Jeremy argued more just to get some sense into him, "**This is my ring and Elena is my sister. No one's gonna fight harder for her, than me.**"

Damon gave up, "**Fine. Be stubborn.**" He turned to Bonnie, "**Try not to kill him, will you?**"

At This point, Klaus and Stefan both joined them, "**Look at this. One big happy family.**"

Bonnie scoffed and held up a vile of blood, "**Drink this. Its my blood. It breaches us to bind together, so when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection into his blood stream, a vein, an artery, something that connects to his heart.**" She gave the vile to Damon and he took a small sip and he handed it to Stefan who spoke next.

"**One of us gets a clean shot, take it and the other two will hold him down.**" He took a sip of the blood and gave it to Klaus.

"**Before you all walk through those doors, let me clear something so that we will be on the same page, shall we? I'm the one that created your vampire bloodline and therefore I am responsible for your lives. And Tyler's life and Caroline's life. And of course, Abby's life. Should anything go wrong.**"

Damon furrowed his brows together, "**Or you're just lying to save your own ass.**"

Klaus looked serious, "**I'm not lying, but go ahead and call my bluff. Let the teacher kill me and you all be dead soon there after.**" He smiled and took the blood and Stefan got straight to the plan.

"**Let's just get this over with, shall we?**" And he walked away whilst Damon and Klaus followed behind him.

Alaric had Elena and Caroline hostage in the classroom with Caroline had a vervain soaked cloth around her mouth and two pencils through her hands on the table whilst Elena was helpless. She didn't know what to do but wait for Damon and Stefan to save them, but Alaric would kill them without blinking. Alaric stood in front of her and she looked up, "**Why are you doing this, Ric?**"

"**Because this is who I am Elena. I kill the enemy which are vampires. You wanted to know how to kill a vampire and now you have a shot. You have one right here.**" he pointed the stake towards Caroline and gestured the weapon to Elena.

Elena looked shocked, "**No. I'm not gonna kill Caroline, she's my best friend. I can't do that to her.**"

Alaric looked disgusted at her, "**You risk your life for these monsters rather than your own kind? You would be worse than them.**" He knelt in front of her, "**I'm not gonna ask you again Elena. Kill her.**" He grabbed Elena's arm roughly and stood in front of Caroline. He shoved the stake into Elena's hand and stepped back to watch. Elena turned with the stake and Alaric grabbed her arm again, "**I thought I taught you better than that?**"

Elena stood her ground and grabbed a glass of vervain and replied, "**You did.**" and she flung the liquid into Alaric's face which he screamed in pain and Elena rushed to free Caroline, "**Caroline, go!**"

Caroline ran and turned the corner and stopped when she noticed Elena wasn't behind her. She felt a hand on her mouth and her scream was muffled but heard Klaus's voice, "**Shh, it's okay. Your safe. It's okay. We'll save Elena. You go straight home and stay inside, do you understand? Do you understand me?**" He turned Caroline around so that she could face him.

She nodded weakly and whispered, "**Thank you.**" She watched Klaus disappear and she left without turning back.

Alaric roughly pushed Elena against the lockers and grabbed her neck, "**I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes and the other cowards who are planned to be ripped apart. You don't deserve to live.**"

Elena choked out, "**So why am I still alive? There's a reason there's no humanity left in you. So what's stopping you Alaric? If you want to see me dead, then kill me. Do it, kill me!**"

Alaric hesitated then let go of Elena. He stepped back and Damon and Stefan both held on each arm. They were both struggling and Damon clenched his teeth, "**Do it now!**" But it was too late, Alaric pushed Damon to the locker and broke Stefan's back and then snapped Damon's neck. Klaus pushed his hand into Alaric's chest as Ric screamed in pain.

Bonnie felt the connection as she was kneeling over Jeremy's body and said to him, "**They've made contact. It's happening.**" she said a few words that sounds Latin and had her hands over Jeremy's chest.

Alaric grabbed Klaus's wrist and pushed him away forcefully and Bonnie gasped as the connection broke. Jeremy looked up at her with concern, "**What's wrong?**"

Bonnie grabbed her hands and rubbed them, "**Something happened the connection broke.**"

Alaric flung Klaus at the lockers again and had him pinned to the ground with the lethal stake above Klaus's heart. Elena shouted to get Ric's attention, "**STOP! Let him go Alaric or I will kill myself.**"

Ric turned and faced Klaus, "**Put it down Elena.**"

Elena challenged back, "**Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one . . . Mine. At that you'll have one life spent to kill all vampires and then you would be gone. So if I die then you'll die too. That's it! It has to be!**"

Ric turned back to her, "**You're wrong.**"

Elena scoffed, "**Am I?**" She sliced her throat and Ric panicked.

"**STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!**" Ric yelled. Klaus pushed Ric off of him and grabbed Elena and ran to his mansion.

Ric got up and went to get Stefan and Damon.

Elena woke up and noticed that she was tied to a chair. She looked down and noticed some wires are stuck in her with a couple of blood bags as she was getting drained. She noticed that a nurse was standing next to her and she asked, "**What are you doing?**" She heard Klaus who was sitting a few feet away from her.

"**Draining all of your blood.**" He looked at her with some emotion that she couldn't tell what it was.

She struggled and saw Tyler stop in his tracks with his eyes wide with shock, "**Elena?**"

"**Tyler. Help me!**"

Tyler took a couple of steps towards her but was stopped by Klaus's voice, "**He can't. He needs to go and fetch me some more empty blood bags. About 3 litres worth Tyler.**" Tyler looked helpless as he looked at Elena again.

Elena pleaded, "**Tyler please. Get Stefan.**"

"**Now Tyler. Get the bags.**" Tyler was about to help Elena but was stopped by Klaus, "**I said get the bags. Now.**"

Tyler had a plan and left to get Stefan and Damon. He phoned Damon's mobile but he wouldn't answer so he left a voice message, "**Damon, it's Tyler. Klaus has Elena and he's draining her blood. You and Stefan have to hurry and get here as quickly as you can.**" He hung up and waited till Klaus left so that he would save Elena.

Klaus turned to face Elena, "**So that's it? You're just gonna drain me dry?**" asked Elena.

"**Yes. But don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop has drawn, you'll simply fall asleep.**"

Elena was affraid and prayed for Tyler to get Damon and Stefan fast.

Damon's phone rang and he woke up as he turned his head and grabbed his phone but was stopped by Ric's voice, "**Get up.**" He faced Ric and heard Stefan groan as they both still layed on the ground, "**I said get up.**" Ric watched as both of them started to get up and he went on, "**Klaus has Elena.**"

Damon groaned, "**What?**"

Stefan replied, "**What are you talking about?** **Klaus needs Elena's blood to make more hybrids. She's the last person he would kill.**"

Alaric replied back to him, "**The witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die.**" He turned to Damon when he said the last few words, "**Klaus has figured that out and now he's taken her. Now I'm trapped here until the sun goes down. So you both do what you do best . . . Saving Elena's life.**" He walked between them and bumped their shoulders as Damon and Stefan glanced at each other.


	4. Lockwood and Salvatores to the Rescue

_**Lockwood and Salvatores to the Rescue**_

Elena was getting weak and she used a lot of energy to speak, "**What about your hybrids? You'll need more of this to make your army.**"

Klaus sniffed and grabbed the blood bag from the nurse, "**These last few litres will have to savice. You see, my tempting to kill my mother's strength and the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family.**" He smiled.

Elena swalloed hard, "**If you'll leave that then why take my blood at all?**" She glared at him and continued, "**You want a backup family. You know your siblings will never trust you again.**"

Klaus walked towards her, "**You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him away from his brother. But we both really know who came inbetween them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know when you pick a Salvatore you'll destroy their bond. Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose.**"Elena glared at him as he continued, "**No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you've picked?**" He smiled more and Elena said seriously.

"**Rot in hell.**"

Klaus smiled wider, "**Mmm . . . You're welcome.**" He stood straight stared at her, "**Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun.**" and he left with a stupid smirk on his face.

Elena breathed heavily and pulled her restraints but they were too tight for her. Tyler came and untied all of the ropes and took out all of the needles and Elena whispered, "**What are you doing?**" Tyler shushed her and helped her but she stopped him when she sees Klaus behind him, "**Tyler?**"

Tyler turned and saw Klaus standing there clearly not happy, "**So much for that sire bond.**"

Tyler walked towards him, "**I'm not your little bitch anymore.**"

Klause took a couple of steps, "**How did you break the sire bond?**"

Tyler was confident and spoke clearly, "**By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love.**"

Klaus was stunned, "**That's impossible.**"

Tyler challenged back, "**Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?**

"**You know, you should be thanking me.**" Tyler gave him a strange look, "**I took away your pain, I took away your misery.**"

Tyler raised his voice, "**You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!**" Tyler turned and helped Elena stand but she got pushed by Klaus and smacked her head on the ground hard. He pinned tyler at the wall by the neck and said, "**Goodbye, Tyler.**" Before he could do anything, Tyler twist his arm behind his back and Damon grabbed Klaus's other arm and Stefan had his hand pushed into his chest. The connection started and Bonnie started the spell again and worked her way by stopping Jeremy's heart.

Klaus was getting weaker now and he stared into Stefan's eyes whilst he and Tyler still held him as Damon went to take care of Elena, "**Hey, are you okay?**" Elena nodded and Damon helped her up, "**Come on.**" She grabbed hold of him to keep her balance and watched as Klaus was turning grey as he was getting desicated.

Once the spell was over Tyler layed Klaus gently on the floor and sped behind Damon and Elena. Stefan turned around and gave an order, "**You should get her home before the sun sets.**" Damon nodded and they left without a word.

Damon, Stefan and Elena both got out of the car and walked to the front door of the Gilbert house. Elena said to them, "**You both are walking me to the door, aren't you?**"

Stefan replied whilst walking beside Damon behind her, "**You've lost a lot of blood today.**"

Elena was tired, "**Yeah, I know. I just need to rest and I have a little bit of a headache.**"

Damon responded next, "**Yeah well the sun is about to go down and Ric is still on the loose and will terrorize the streets in a minute.**"

"**Yeah but he can't hurt me.**" She turned for a second to look at them and turned again, "**It's you two that we should be worrying about.**"

"**Nah. Won't be able to find us.**" replied Stefan as they reached the door, "**I'll eh . . . call you when we get back.**"

Both Damon and Stefan turned around to head back to the car but Elena stopped them, "**I know that it's selfish. I . . . I know that it seems that I'm stringing you both along but I don't know what I'm suppose to do to be honest with you. I mean if I choose one of then I will lose the other. I can't do that because I have lost so many people and I can't bare of losing one of you or both.**"

Damon looked at his brother and nodded, "**It's um . . . It's been a long day.**"

Damon gazed back at Elena and spoke this point, "**We'll call you from the road. After we've dumped Klaus's body into the Atlantic.**"

Elena nodded and replied to both of them, "**Just be careful. Both of you.**" They both nodded and turned and walked back to the car and drove off.

Elena shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen to see all of her friends there with shot glasses out. Caroline spoke first with a happy voice, "**Hey!**"

"**Hey. What's going on?**"

Bonnie replied, "**We're celebrating because we all got rid of Klaus. So we are doing shots.**"

Elena smiled but was confused, "**But Ric is still out there.**"

"**Yeah well we got rid of Klaus because he was a pain in the ass for the past couple of years and we finally wasted him.**" replied Jeremy.

Matt flung his arms around Jeremy and Tyler and replied, "**I'm hurt that you guys didn't get me to help and doing some ninja fighting against the big bad hybrid.**"

"**Just keeping you safe man.**" replied Tyler and nudged Matt playfully.

Caroline saw the look on Elena's face and she knows what she heard earlier, "**You know that you would have to choose one of them, right?**"

Elena nodded, "**I know but I don't want to lose them. They are important to me.**" Caroline gave her best friend a sympathy look and Tyler had shushed all of them for a second.

"**Hey guys do you hear that?**" When they stayed silent and hear nothing, Tyler spoke again, "**That is the sound of Klaus-free.**" Everyone cheered and drank a couple of shots and they all said goodbye and left.

Damon had tapped on the coffin and sighed in satisfaction. Stefan looked at his brother and back on the road again, "**What?**"

Damon turned his head, "**How many desicated hybrids does it take to screw a lightbulb?**" They both smiled and Stefan focused on the road again.

"**You're in a good mood.**"

"**Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother is half way sane again. Give or take to a moral hunter that wants to kill us. We won Stefan. Say it. Say it.**"

Stefan replied in a low voice, "**We won.**"

Damon replied again, "**Once more with feeling.**"

Stefan turned to him and said it a bit louder, "**We won!**"

Damon saluted his brother and faced the window, "**Thank you.**"

Stefan just wanted to spit something out, get it off of his chest, "**You know what? Thank you. Turns out we've made a pretty good team back there, huh?**"

Damon faced his brother again and smirked, "**Eh. It took us a century and a half.**"

Stefan agreed to that with a nod, "**What happens when, um, Elena makes a decision?**"

Damon sighed, "**You know how things pan out, Stefan. Probably make a list of pros and cons and by the end of the day we'll be dumped on our asses.**"

Stefan glanced back at Damon, "**And what if she doesn't?**"

Damon thought about that for a second and responded back, "**Then she'll pick one of us.**"

Stefan focused on the road again, "**Well if she chooses you, I'll leave town and you both can be happy together.**"

Damon studied his baby brother for a few minutes, "**160 years, we'll be gone back to being brothers again and none of this would have mattered. Right?**"

Stefan chuckled, "**Right yeah.**"

Damon scoffed, "**Right fine, if she chooses you . . . I'll leave town too.**" There was an awkward silence between them now, "**All of this over one girl.**"

Stefan nodded, "**She's a pretty special girl.**"

Damon replied in a low voice, "**Yes, she is.**"


	5. Saviour

_**Saviour**_

Jeremy was in Jenna's room continuing painting. Elena walked towards him and Jeremy looked at his sister, "**Hey! Is everyone gone?**"

Elena smiled a little, "**Yeah. They left, so it's just us now.**" She walked over and stood in front of her brother.

"**I hate this room.**" said Jeremy. Elena nodded in agreement.

"**Yeah, me too.**"

Jeremy watched his sister, "**You know, the stunt that you pulled at the school when you saved Klaus from Ric was pretty stupid. I know that Ric's connected to you so if you die, he dies with you. I'm not gonna let you do that again. Ric wouldn't have wanted this. You're all I have left.**"

Elena knew this and she would've done the same thing. She didn't know why she saved Klaus in the first place, but all of her friends are all connected from his bloodline. So if Klaus dies, all of her friends would die also and yet she was kidnapped by him so that he would drain her with dozens of blood bags with _her_ blood. If it wasn't for Tyler, Damon and Stefan, she would be dead. For good this time. "**I know and you're all I have left too, and you're right about Ric not wanting this, but if it wasn't for Tyler, Damon and Stefan saving all of us, it still makes me a bad guy and I am a bad guy. I brought chaos into our lives and it's all my fault.**"

Jeremy hugged Elena and they stood there in silence for a few minutes, "**I'm gonna go in for a shower and go to bed. Good night 'Lena.**"

"**Night Jer.**" replied Elena. She walked over to the white paint can and grabbed a paint brush and continued at the spot where Jeremy was. She went back to the paint can and she stopped with a groan as she grabbed the side of her head in pain. She closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious. She had blood coming out of her nose and the paint was leeking and soaking her clothes.

Elijah was outside of the Gilbert house because he had heard that Ric was the enemy now and he's here to help them. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He opened the door and said, "**Hello? Is anyone home?**" When he got no reply he headed upstairs and looked for the Gilbert siblings. He found Elena unconscious and he ran to her, "**Elena? Elena, can you hear me?**" He heard someone from behind him and he whirled around and found Jeremy.

"**Elijah? What are you doing here?**" He stopped when he saw his sister lying motionless on the floor, "**Elena? What did you do to her?**"

"**Jeremy, I didn't harm your sister. I knocked on the front door but no one answered. So I entered and figured something happened to you both and I found your sister lying unconscious here.**" explained Elijah. Jeremy nodded in understanding, "**Go call the Salvatore brothers and tell them what happened and tell them that I'm here to help you all about Ric.**" Jeremy nodded again and called Damon's number first.

"_**Jeremy? What's up?**_" answered Damon on the first ring.

"**Damon, you and Stefan need to get your backsides here now. Something's happened to Elena.**" rambled Jeremy. He heard the car stop to a sudden hault and he guessed that Stefan had heard the whole conversation.

"_**WHAT?**_" both Damon and Stefan shouted in unison.

"**Yeah and Elijah's here as well. He found her. So you both better hurry up.**" replied Jer.

"_**We're on our way.**_" said Stefan and they both hung up.

A few seconds later, Stefan and Damon blurred into the Gilbert residence and searched frantically for Elena. They both stopped when they both saw Elena lying in her bed. They felt someone behind them and saw both Elijah and Jeremy, "**What happened? How is she?**" blurted out Damon in a worried voice.

"**She's fine as far as we know. We don't know what caused this, but I have a feeling that it is the amount of blood she had lost when Niklaus has been draining her of her blood a couple of bags at a time. Then you two and Tyler killed him.**" replied Elijah.

"**Yeah sorry about that. Well we didn't actually kill him. Bonnie did a spell to make him, you know...the decipitation spell or something similar to that anyway. Ric was the one who killed him.**" replied Stefan.

"**How are you still alive then? I didn't turn your bloodline, neither did Rebekah and Kol.**" questioned Elijah.

Stefan shrugged, "**We have no idea.**"

"**We have to take Elena to the hospital. I mean there was blood on the ground when she was in the middle of painting. It could be serious.**" said Jeremy. Stefan and Elijah agreed and Damon was silent when they took Elena to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Damon was carrying Elena and Meredith came rushing to his side, "**What happened?**"

Jeremy replied, "**Elijah had found her unconscious whilst she was in the middle of painting and I was in the shower then I heard Elijah's voice.** **We saw blood coming out of her nose and with the paint. It could be serious.**" He repeated the last sentence to Elijah, Damon and Stefan.

Meredith nodded and Damon followed her with Elena still in his arms to a ward and placed Elena on a bed. Meredith was uneasy about the condition Elena was in. She pushed Damon out of the room and told him to wait with the others. She went back in and treated Elena. She was worried of what would have caused this. She took some tests and ran the results. Its clear that Elena had a cerebral hemorrhage. Meredith had to do something and she only had one thing that would help her. _Vampire blood_. How is she going to explain this to the Salvatore brothers and Jeremy? This is gonna break everyone's hearts. Especially Jeremy, he would be devastated.


End file.
